


Might as well be on Mars

by BarPurple



Series: Writer's Block [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: An old one I thought I'd post here





	Might as well be on Mars

Roof tops had always felt safe for her, even as a child she liked high places, and of course it was a bonus in her later career. A sardonic laugh escaped her lips as she made her way to the edge of the roof top. There was a light rain insidiously drowning London in a creeping damp. It didn’t mask the tears falling down her face.

Mary took a deep breath and looked down at the snug Italian restaurant across the road. It wasn’t just the warm lighting and cheery window front that made Angelo’s shine like a beacon in the grey worn out city. The source of true warmth was sitting at the window table wrapped in blue cable knit wool.

Mary had never felt so disconnected from the world. For an instant she considered stepping off the roof to fly to him, her husband, her John. The desire passed as quickly as it had come. She stood there with a protective hand across her belly where John’s child was growing inside her.

She turned away from the heart breaking sight below. How had John Watson, of tea and fluffy jumpers, done this to her? She was trained to not succumb to emotion like this, but this man had changed her.

That mad bloody genius might have never said anything else true in his whole life, but he was right about John. John Watson was a conductor of light and by god did he keep you right.

**Author's Note:**

> An old one I thought I'd post here


End file.
